Little women (remake)
by FreakyFrenzy12
Summary: This is how I wanted the little women to end, the book is great and so is the movie, I just don't like the way the characters ended.


The little women (remake)

How it should have ended, starting from chapter 17

* * *

><p>My version of how it should have ended<p>

''My dear Beth, you've gone off and gotton a bad cold haven't you'' said putting a rag on her face, meg, jo, and amy came into the room.

''Ah yes there you are, I need one of you to go in beth's place to take care of the hummels child''

the children looked from one to the other

''mother I haft to meet Laurie today, so it will haft to be meg or amy'' Jo said hurridly putting her coat on and walking out.

'' I also haft to go to work if we still want this house going'' meg said scurrying to the door,

''well then, amy, you shall go'' said watching amy try to slip out the door with meg.

''B- but I don't want to'' she whined, giving her mom puppy eyes, her mother glarred at her until she sighed,

''fine'' she said putting her winter stuff on slowly and trugding out the door. Beth did try to get up to leave, but her mother laid her back down,

''i'm fine mother, really'' she said weakly with a half-hearted smile, '' no you arn't dear, and don't push yourself, i've tooken off work today so you rest up'',

covered beth up and walked away to get some hot tea for her.

Amy walked slowly slumped to the hummels, the mother thanked her and left, amy played with the child,

''you've gotten a fever'' she said putting her cold hand on the child's forhead, amy stayed until the mother came home.

''Children I have very sad news'', said while everyone was sitting at the dinner table, beth was all better now,

'' that hummels baby, died yesturday with a scarlet fever'' she said as she watched amy play with her food,

''I think I have what that child has''amy said putting her head on the table,beth got up and walked to her boots,

''where are you going in a hurry?'' meg asked watching her tug on her boots, '' to get the doctor'' beth whispered, took amy to the couch and watched her lay down and close her eyes.

Beth arrived with Ms. ? , she check amy's temperture and did indeed confirm the symptoms of a scarlet fever,

she and talked in the kitchen as everyone sat around amy.

* * *

><p>I will now be skipping to chapter 40, yes long skip, but i'm just fixing things I did not like so now you know my tale, amy gets the scarlet fever instead of beth, I will now skip to the hospital scene that was supposed to be when beth die's, I shall switch it, but amy shall not die. This part will start with jo already with ? and she shall be engaged instead of married,and meg is still married, with amy and laurie on their honey-moon, but I shall mess and tamper with this part as well, just because I don't like who jo was paired with as her love in the end.<p>

* * *

><p>Laurie and amy decided to just go to the gardens of the hospital , amy went inside to talk with her mother, Laurie starred at the trees, he turned around suddenly to the feeling of someone running into him,<p>

'' Laurie?!'' the girl yelled, '' jo, I need to tell you something'', Jo saw him hide his ring finger,

'' your married?'' jo said suddenly with a squelching feeling in her stomach, '' yes, to amy'' he hesitated saying amy's name.

Jo felt her stomach churn, feeling broken she pushed the feeling away, '' i'm so happy for you!, i'm engaged to a man named ?'' she said faking a smile and hoping her voice didn't betray,

now Laurie's the one feeling broke, '' I need to tell you something'' he whispered ,

'' I- I love you and i'm so tired off brushing the feeling away, please accept my love , I will tell amy the truth'' he said.

Jo stopped him, she shook her head so he wouldn't continue, '' th- the weddings tomorrow, in front of the main square '' jo said quickly walking away,

amy walked out and smiled at her, she smiled back and left in a carriage waiting for her.

Amy hugged Laurie, '' I can't wait for our honey moon to start'' she said watching Laurie not taking his eyes off jo as she left,

he shook his head slowly in agreement,

the rest of the day went crazily fast to Laurie, everytime someone talked to him he would be in a daze.

Finally, the day was over and the sun rised much to Laurie's horror, amy couldn't go to the wedding, Laurie stayed with her,

'' the wedding has started'' amy said quietly, not looking up from her sketch pad, she leaned in for a kiss when Laurie stopped her,

'' amy, i'm sorry, I hope I haven't offended you but - but I don't love you, I l-love jo'' he said slipping his ring off,

'' I know, now please, just go stop my sister's wedding'' amy said taking the ring, Laurie thanked her and ran out,

'' foolish boy, he thought I wouldn't notice he still loved her'' amy mummbled to herself, but smiling, he was following his heart which was true.

Laurie panted when he got to the main square, just in time to hear the man jo's engage to say I do, it was jo's turn to say it when he crashed in,

''wait!'' he said, everyone starred at him as and smiled at him, their faces saying thank you for coming,

'' Jo I don't care what you say but I love you and that will never change, no matter what you do or say I will follow you to the end of where the sun disappears under the earth,''

Laurie spoke with seriousness and a hint of determination in his eye's, jo looked at him then back at ?.

He nodded for her to go, '' thank you, i'm so sorry'' she said taking her veil off and running towards Laurie,

he smiled and took her hand, they both ran out of the square, leaving behind a meg with her jaw dropped, Mr. and smiling like there was no tomorrow, and beth looking at meg frusturated, '' it took him that long to relise he loved her?'' beth said shaking her head and crossing her arms.

Laurie took Jo back to his house, they finished the wedding there, underneth an willow tree, they said thier vows and promised to be there for each other forever,

Laurie blushed as Jo teased him.

''It took you all that to finally admit it'' she cooed sitting in his lap,she faced him, ''I-I confessed at the hospital'' he said blushing like a tomato.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed my small little version of what should of happened in my mind, I do enjoy the book and movie but I simply was not please with beth dying and Jo with another man, they are my favorite characters.<p> 


End file.
